Symmetry: The Fight of OCD
by StormRider22
Summary: Death the Kid has always had an obsession with symmetry. But what happens if he lets it become him and rule his life? Lord Death and others have tried explaining this to him, but he would never listen. But now, he just actually might...


**This is my first one-shot, and I hope to write many more. I love Soul Eater very much, but I do not own it, or any of the characters. I decided to write this, since no one is hardly liking my crossover story with Soul Eater and Thundercats. So, I'm writing this, so you all can see what else I write. Enjoy! Reviews are very much welcomed! **

Death the Kid sighed as he sat at home in his favorite chair. He was in his living room, drinking hot chocolate Liz made for him. He had been having trouble sleeping these few nights, so he decided maybe this would help him get to sleep more. Kid had tried many more ways of falling asleep, but none had worked. He had tried taking a hot bath before bed, warm milk, running around to tire himself, and even reading. But all had failed. This was his last and final option. The next thing was to try thinking about symmetry, but lately he had noticed he'd been too obsessed with it. His OCD, Lord Death told him, could affect his future when he becomes Lord Death himself. But why would it? OCD, Kid explained, could help him because he'd make things perfect.

~Two days before~

"Kiddo, you need to get away from being too obsessed with your 'symmetry'. Its not healthy to be over obsessed with something." Lord Death said to his sixteen year old son.

"Father, I understand what you say, but its how I like my life to be. Everything must be perfect, or the world will not operate the way it needs to be. Symmetry is key-" Lord Death cut his son off, holding up his huge white hand.

"Kid, stop. I know all of that. But this needs to stop. Either you find a way to get over this, or I will." Lord Death said, his voice very stern. Kid sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I should have known you'd never understand me...you never did." Kid said turning and walking away from his father. Lord Death yelled at Kid for him to come back, but the young reaper ignored him. He simply walked out of the Death Room, and into the hallways of the academy. Kid walked home, angered his father would not understand him, or even side with him.

~Present time~

He groaned as he thought about that day. Kid wished he hadn't been so disrespectful to his father. "I'm a terrible son! How could I do that?" Kid yelled to himself. He set his mug down and sighed irritated. He got up and headed for the bathroom, needing to wash his face. Kid got there, and turned on the sink, and looked in the mirror. Those three white stripes...always there. The source of his symmetry obsession. He scowled at them.

"Why did these have to exsist? If I didn't have these, I wouldn't be the asymmetrical trash I am!" he yelled as he hit the mirror, making it shatter. Kid winced as blood dripped from his knuckles. But he didn't care. the asymmetrical image of himself was gone from the mirror. That's all he cared about. But now...the mirror itself was asymmetrical. And now there's going to be seven years of bad luck...seven.

Seven.

Seven years...

Oh, how he hated that number. That was another thing that fueled his obsession. Was the number seven. He loved the number eight because it was a perfect, even number.

Kid yelled at himself for doing this. "Dammit! Why did I have to do this?!" he yelled over, and over again. He collapsed on the floor, crying now. He felt like a child crying from an injury from the playground or when a bully said something horrible. Kid balled up his fists and hit the tiled floor, and pulling on his hair. He stopped suddenly when he felt something else...at first he didn't know what it was. Then he looked up to see a white skull mask and a black cloak.

"Kiddo, I said this needed to stop. Now look at what it's doing to you, my son..." Lord Death said. He helped Kid up to his feet, and took his hand in his. "You hit the mirror? Kid, why did you?"

Kid sniffled and looked down at his hand. "Yes, I did. I saw my horrible reflection in the mirror, so I had to get rid of it." Kid replied. His father sighed and reached into the cabinet behind Kid and got out cleaning clothes and band aids.

"Kid. Nothing can ever get rid of how precious you are to me. Or to anyone. How you look doesn't matter...Its how you act and what you are to others matters." Lord Death told him as he wrapped the gauze around Kid's knuckles. Kid looked at him, a few tears streaking down his face. He hadn't ever heard his father talk to him this way. Never. Usually when he talked with him, it was always a extremely happy Lord Death. Not this serious one.

"Really? So, symmetry isn't all that important, is it?" Kid asked. His father shook his head and finished wrapping his hand.

"No, never was really. I don't know how you got to like symmetry so much, but soon it seemed like it became a part of you...and not in a good way. To me, it seemed like everytime something wasn't perfect, you went crazy." he said almost laughing. But he wasn't for long. "Anyway, it wasn't good how it affected you, Kiddo. It drove you away from what matters more."

Kid nodded and looked down. His father hadn't wrapped the bandage symmetrically. But suddenly, that didn't matter. he smiled at this and looked up. "My hand stings a little, but I think I'm fine now." He said. Kid looked at the mirror he broke. "I'll have to fix that tomorrow. Liz will get mad if she can't do her makeup." he smiled and walked out with his father, who brought him close in a hug.

"Don't worry about the mirror. I have one you can have. its not symmetrical though..." he said smiling. Kid laughed some and nodded.

"It doesn't matter, father. How it looks shouldn't matter. What does, is the fact that if I don't get another one, Liz will kill me for breaking another mirror...when we just replaced it." he said as the walked down a hallway. Lord Death laughed some and hugged Kid.

"Alright, then we'll have to be fast if we don't want her to know!" Kid and Lord Death smiled and went off to get the mirror, before Liz got home.

**Well, I hope that was good. My first one-shot ever. I normally write more that a chapter. But I hope you guys liked it and all. Again, reviews needed! Thanks!**


End file.
